The current invention is an improvement to what is known as a First Aid Post (FAP). In medical emergencies and in particular in disaster and combat situations, the most common form of establishing an FAP is based on an Israeli model which is commonly referred to as the “twenty-men tent FAP”. An FAP is set up proximate to a region where emergency medical treatment is required to be provided. The general set up for a FAP consists of a tent that is erected within which medical treatment is able to be performed, medical supplies are able to be stored and medical services are able to be conveniently dispensed, in the tent. Medical supplies are delivered to the tent once this has been erected.
An FAP is not a combat hospital. A combat hospital is a much more extensive setup which is provided close to, but safely away from the region where casualties are initially congregated, such as at the frontline. In a war situation, the purpose of a combat hospital is to receive casualties from the front line for further stabilisation and subsequent transfer to a base hospital for definitive treatment. An FAP on the other hand is established much more proximate to the region where casualties have occurred and is an intermediate step for the treatment of casualties.
As part of many medical emergency situations a Triage area is usually established. Triage is a term to describe a region where casualties are gathered for a brief medical assessment by medical orderlies prior to the casualties being prioritised and moved to another region for treatment.
In a twenty-men tent FAP, triage is established outside of the tent. Once the brief assessment has been made, the casualties are moved into the tent from triage area for the purposes of treatment. No triage region is provided within a twenty-men tent FAP. Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide improvements to a mobile FAP which is quick and simple to become operative at an emergency site or which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.